


The Teacher

by Violet_Jones



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Coming Out, M/M, Teacher Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Jones/pseuds/Violet_Jones
Summary: Mickey attends a parent-teacher conference, and Yev overhears something he wasn't supposed to.Based on the trope mash-up prompt: Poorly Timed Confession / Teacher AU
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 26
Kudos: 286





	The Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again! Lol. I know I've never posted this frequently in my life. What can I say? I've been cooped up and for once, the writing energy keeps flowing. Hopefully the quality isn't compromised, since I'm sorta cranking them out. Trope-a-palooza continues...
> 
> Thanks to the ever supportive [yellowcerulean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcerulean/) for the prompt!

Mickey scowled down at his phone as he paced outside his son’s 2nd grade classroom. This was so fucking typical of his ex-wife… always running late for everything, or just straight-up forcing him to do the heavy lifting alone. Not that most people would really call meeting with their kid’s elementary school teacher a heavy activity, but Mickey wasn’t exactly a people person, and even though Svetlana wasn’t really either, she was better at faking some approximation of one when the time and place called for it.

“Dad!” his son called out from one of the two open doorways. “Mr. Gallagher is waiting.”

Mickey sighed. “Yeah, alright.”

He reluctantly pocketed his phone and trudged into the room, silently hoping for things to go smoothly. There was a particular reason he wasn’t looking forward to this particular parent-teacher conference, and it had nothing to do with how his son was doing and acting in class.

It was more to do with the fact that a little over a week ago, Mickey had been out at a gay club hunting for some fresh dick, and spotted one Mr. Ian Gallagher, school teacher, rather intimately dancing his ass off with some dude. Obviously, he didn’t give two shits about the guy being a homo, but he did give a shit about being sighted by someone who knew his kid. The Milkoviches hadn’t exactly explained their respective orientations to their 8-year-old yet. Mickey knew it was kinda getting to be that time, but given his own personal issues with the whole thing, having grown up the way he did, he wasn’t sure how to get the words out, or how Yev would take it. Of course, he didn’t really think that the kid’s teacher would just go blurting out that information, but who the hell knew what could get around a school if Teach just so happened to mention it to another teacher during lunchtime gossip, who might then mention it to a parent they know from the neighborhood, and so on… He just kind of needed to know what exactly Gallagher may have seen, and if he could be trusted, for his own peace of mind. Maybe without Svet there, it might actually be a little easier to get to the bottom of.

“Mr. Milkovich,” the man in question greeted with a bright smile and an outstretched hand.

“Gallagher,” replied Mickey, shaking it, and sitting down in the chair in front of his desk. “Sorry, Svetlana is running late, but we can just start without her.”

“No problem. So, Yev is still doing great. He’s on track for the honor roll this year, and we haven’t had any further incidences of lashing out.” He glanced at the boy and gave him a thumbs up. Before winter break, there had been a bit of a snafu wherein Yev had pushed and kicked some little shit on the playground for bullying a smaller girl. Mickey was more proud than pissed, but he and Svet were hauled in for a talking to, and Yev had some kinda demerit bullshit marked against him. “Good job, buddy.”

Mickey wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained, and the teacher continued on talking about Yev’s strengths, and showed him a folder of his artwork, and talked about the upcoming curriculum. It was all very boring, and it was somewhat difficult not to get distracted by superficial thoughts of the man’s appearance. Mickey’d always been a sucker for redheads. It was a rarity thing. They were like unicorns. The teacher also had big hands that he gestured with a lot, and they were dusted with freckles, which was kinda cute.

Jesus, he needed to focus. He tried to be discreet about checking the clock on the wall, but they were obviously nearing the end of this little meeting, and Svetlana was still a no-show.

“So, any questions for me?” Gallagher finally asked.

That was always the cue to say thanks and get the fuck out, but this time he _did_ have a question. It wasn’t an entirely appropriate, relevant question, but he felt like he had to ask it.

“Uh, yeah, kinda… Hey Yev, would you mind headin’ outside? Go get your playground on for a bit. I won’t be long.”

Yev gave him an almost offended look. “Why do you wanna talk to him alone? Is it bad stuff about me?”

“No, little man, not at all. It’s just grown up stuff. It’s no big deal. You heard him, you’re doin’ great in school.”

Yev nodded, still incredulous. “Fine.”

He got up and ran out of the room, so Mickey turned back to a puzzled-looking Mr. Gallagher.

“So, uh…” Mickey pawed nervously at the back of his neck, “I’m not sure exactly how to say this…”

“Okay? You can be blunt with me, Mr. Milkovich. Is there something going on at home you want me to know about?”

“No, no, nothing like that. I mean, Svetlana and I are divorced. Yev is totally aware of that. It’s fine. Just, uh… it’s kind of about you. I was, uh… I was out the other night, and I think I saw you.”

“Okay?”

“I’m not sure if you saw me, but uh… it was at a club?”

The teacher’s eyebrows knitted together in wonder, then his face seemed to smooth out as the meaning dawned on him, then it just as quickly formed a hard mask, and he leaned back in his chair crossing his arms.

“Oh, I get it. You were out with some gay friends and you caught me in the act of being queer.”

Mickey gulped. “Sort of, but—”

“Look, Mr. Milkovich, my private life is really none of your business, and it doesn’t affect the way I teach your son or any of my students in any way, so I’m gonna have to end this discussion here and bid you a good day.”

He stood up from his seat and everything, and Mickey floundered, trying to figure out how to explain. He supposed the truth was the only way he wouldn’t end up with this guy hating his guts as he worried about the possible stink that could arise if he were outed to the rest of the parents.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that, okay? Just… my son doesn’t fuckin’ know this yet, but I’m gay, alright? I was at the club by myself, _for_ myself, and I just didn’t know if you’d seen me, and if you know, you were gonna out me somehow.”

Gallagher’s eyes widened, mouth agape, and he sat back down. “Oh. I see. Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

Before anything else could be said, a little voice called out, “You’re gay?!”

Mickey’s head snapped around toward the back of the classroom where Yev and Svetlana were now standing, staring at him.

“What the hell? You were eavesdroppin’?” he cried.

“No, I just heard a little bit,” claimed Yev.

“Bullshit, you were listenin’ at the back door!”

“Enough!” said Svetlana. “I arrived, I bring him in. I thought we were waiting to talk to Zhenya about this.”

“Yeah, well, what am I supposed to do about him overhearin’ shit he’s not supposed to?”

“Why you’re talking to teacher about this in first place?” she asked, gesticulating forcefully with her hands.

“Because…” Mickey turned to look at a very obviously uncomfortable Mr. Gallagher watching them with concern. “He… I was out that Saturday night I told you about, and I ran into him. Was just askin’ him what he saw.”

Svetlana’s eyes widened in recognition, and her gaze ping-ponged between them for a bit. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” said Mickey.

Silence overcame the room until it felt stifling, and the teacher cleared his throat loudly. “Um, why don’t you guys come sit down? Since Yevgeny already overheard, maybe it’s time for you to have the talk with him the way you planned to one day?”

Mickey shrugged and glanced back at Svetlana, who took Yev’s hand and moved forward until they were all sitting in front of the teacher’s desk.

“Maybe I should just step out,” Mr. Gallagher added, moving to stand.

“Stay,” Svetlana ordered, surprising Mickey. “He already knows and he’s good teacher.” She shrugged.

Mickey kept his eyes on Yev. “So, yeah… I’m sorry you didn’t know about it sooner, but we were just kinda… waiting. I don’t know why really. Didn’t want you to get pissed at me, or misunderstand. I’m gay. I like men, not women.”

Yev glanced between his mom and his dad. “Is that why you got a divorce?”

The parents glanced at each other. “It’s one of the main reasons, yeah.”

“Why’d you even get married, then?” asked Yev.

Svetlana looked guilty and broke his gaze. “It is long story,” she said, putting a hand on Yev’s shoulder. “But we tried to make it work for you. Because we both love you.”

Mickey nodded. “Yeah. I love you so much. This doesn’t change that, or anything about our lives. We still live together in our house. We all have our own rooms, but we hang out all the time. Everything’s good, right?”

“So you both like to kiss boys?”

Mickey snickered and shot Svetlana a knowing look. “Actually…”

“I like boys _and_ girls,” his ex interjected. “Is called bisexual.”

Yev frowned and crinkled his nose. “What?”

Mickey shook his head and tossed his hands up, tacitly saying she was on her on with that clarification.

By the time the Milkoviches were ready to go, Mickey was sure Gallagher never wanted to see them ever again, so he hung back to apologize, which was a rarity for him.

“Look man, I know that was all probly really inappropriate and everything. I’m sorry you got dragged into our family drama.”

The teacher shook his head. “It’s okay, I don’t mind. I’m really glad it worked out so well. Yev will come around more as he gets used to it. He’s a good kid.”

“Thanks. I hope so.”

“It’s really cool that you guys are getting along for his sake, co-parenting in the same house and everything. I can imagine your backstory must be filled with drama. Maybe some resentment? Even a little hate?”

Mickey snorted. “You have no fuckin’ idea, man.”

“Look, uh… You wanna maybe grab a drink? You look like you could use one. We can talk about it, or talk about anything but. Whatever you want.”

Mickey pondered it for a moment. The intentions seemed to be pure, although, Mickey’s not entirely sure he would mind if they weren’t. Mr. Gallagher wasn’t exactly a troll. In fact, he was willing to bet he was most likely the hottest male 2nd grade teacher in all of Chicago. But then again, sexing up Yev’s teacher right after his son found out he was gay was probably really poor form. And at the end of the day, he could use a friend.

“Why not,” he finally said. “Lemme just catch up with them and let ‘em know. Uh, Svet’s gonna take the car.”

“I can drive.”

“Cool.”

  


Mickey probably should’ve paced himself better, considering who he was out with. He knew the guy was just being fucking nice because he’d witnessed such an unexpected monumental airing of family secrets, and seen how much it’d thrown him for a loop. But once Mickey’s ass was seated at that bar, he just kept finding himself saying, “Hit me,” every time his shot of whiskey disappeared.

Gallagher was a good listener, though, and Mickey wasn’t usually much of a talker when it came to near-total strangers, so it was a weird combo. They didn’t even head to a gay bar, just a local divey place where the alcohol didn’t come with a 200% markup.

It got to a point where Mickey was revealing some of his deepest, darkest secrets. The ones pertaining to his sham of a former marriage, the grim origins of Yevgeny’s conception, and the slow shitty road to becoming a halfway decent father. Had he been just a sliver more sober, he never would’ve gone there with someone so close to his son. He didn’t wanna mess up the relationship between Yev and the only favorite teacher he’d ever had, but here he was, somehow incapable of stuffing a sock in his running mouth.

“Jesus, Mickey, I’m so fucking sorry,” said Gallagher for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

“Don’t be fuckin’ sorry,” Mickey mumbled. “Got nothin’ to do with you.”

“I know, I just mean it’s really horrible, and it sucks so much that you had to go through that. But it’s really amazing that this is where you’re at now, considering.”

Mickey chortled. “What, drunk at a fuckin’ bar, spillin’ my goddamn guts to some rando who my son happens to adore?”

The teacher shook his head. “No, that you’ve coped so well that you have a good relationship with Yev’s mom and that you love him in spite of everything he used to represent to you. I don’t think most people would’ve made the right choices the whole way through, but you did. That means you’re a good person.”

Mickey cackled. “Jesus, Gallagher. Just goes to show you don’t know me well at all.”

“The past doesn’t have to define us. We can all become different people. I know that from personal experience.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Maybe one day I’ll tell you my story too.”

“What, now’s not a good time?” he asked.

Gallagher chuckled. “I think it’s time to call it a night. You’re pretty wasted, and I can’t drink any more beers on a school night, or I’ll feel like shit tomorrow and it’ll throw me off. You want me to be able to teach your kid properly, right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Mickey. “Spoken like an _actual_ good person.”

“Come on,” the teacher said, standing. “I’ll give you a ride home.”

A mere 15 minutes later found them pulling into Mickey’s driveway, and he wasn’t gonna lie, shit was a little blurry. Hopefully he could make it inside to his own bedroom without having to answer any questions. He just wanted to pass the fuck out and deal with everything else tomorrow.

“Thanks for the lift, Gallagher,” he slurred, gazing over at the enticing redhead.

“I think it’s safe to say you can call me Ian, now. The teacher mystery is pretty much gone, right?”

“Guess so.”

Seriously, though, dude was hot as fuck, and Mickey had been having a lot of trouble not staring at his mouth all night, because it was such a good mouth. It’d been a long time since he’d wanted some dude because he was pretty. Usually, it was just a matter of whether they could get the job done when he needed an itch scratched. He wasn’t really too picky about their face. Ian had a good body too. Like, it really was almost a shame the guy was a teacher. He had the muscle for physical work. Damn, he was staring too long. It was probably weird now. He needed to get out of the fucking car and leave it be.

“Well, um, I guess I’ll say—”

Mickey’s lizard brain just fucking went for it. Cut Ian off mid-sentence and everything. Just straight-up pressed his lips to his son’s teacher’s lips and parted them with his goddamn tongue, shoving that overwhelming alcohol taste right into his mouth. It seemed to work for a second, but then the next thing he knew, he was being gently pushed away.

“Mickey… I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“I know, I’m sorry. Fuck. You probly got a boyfriend and shit.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s a propriety thing. I think when you sober up, you’ll realize that I’m right.”

“Yeah, right. Propriety ’n shit. Yeah.” He opened the passenger door and stumbled out. “Later, Gallagher. Thanks, again.”

  


It was a week later that it was Mickey’s turn to get Yev from school, and Ian happened to be one of the teachers outside supervising pick-up. Mickey averted his eyes, and waited for Yev to come to him, hoping his teacher would just let sleeping dogs lie. Evidently he wasn’t gonna get that wish, because suddenly Ian was in front of him, and he’d yet to spot Yev.

“Mr. Milkovich,” he said in greeting. So they were back to the formal shit, apparently.

Mickey waved perfunctorily, grateful that he was at least wearing sunglasses and didn’t have to look directly into Ian’s eyes. “Hi. You seen Yevgeny?”

Ian looked around cursorily. “He’s probably talking to a friend. Listen—”

Mickey put his hand up. “It’s okay, man, you don’t have to say anything. I’m not gonna hit on you again. Sorry about the other night. I was plastered. Wasn’t thinkin’ straight.”

“I know that, Mickey, but I wanted to say that we could still be friends?”

Mickey laughed in an unamused way. “Jesus, you wanna give me the fuckin’ friend speech? We barely even know each other, even if I did blab all kinds of personal shit without meaning to.”

“I’m not trying to placate you or be condescending. I actually really mean it… I think you could use a friend, and I probably could too.”

“So you can pity me for bein’ attracted to you? I don’t think so.”

“Mickey,” Ian said, his voice lower. “It’s not that I’m not attracted, alright? I am, actually, very attracted and interested in you. I feel like we could really click and make sense together. But the bottom line is that I’m your son’s teacher. I can’t mess up my student’s well-being. I have to be professional. You understand that?”

Mickey eyed him, still a bit wary. “You really mean it?”

“Yes. I’m a lotta things, but I’m not a liar. I wouldn’t have even talked to you again if you were just some guy I didn’t care about, parent of a student or not.”

Mikey exhaled loudly. “Well, this fuckin’ sucks.”

“I know. But it’s how it has to be right now.”

Mickey nodded. “I just… god, why do I always admit so much personal shit to your ginger ass?” He paused. “I just don’t ever get interested in guys like this. I know you probly date all the fuckin’ time, but I’m usually more of a fuck and run type.”

“Look, if you don’t think you can be just friends with me, then I guess I get it. But there’s only a few months left of the school year, and then Yev will be moving on to the 3rd grade. He won’t be my student forever.”

Mickey smiled, but it was tinged with sadness. “I’ll be lucky if you’re still single by then, though, won’t I?”

Ian laughed. “You overestimate how much free time a public school teacher has; not to mention how fickle most gay guys are when it comes to kids. I have family members I semi-support, including a few little ones.”

Mickey’s eyebrows rose at the news. “Guess I dominated our one and only outing with all my personal shit and never found out fuck all about you, huh?”

“You’ll find out one day, okay? I have a good feeling about it. Three months is nothing.”

He smiled and Mickey almost believed him.

  


3 months later…

Mickey made sure to be the one to pick Yev up on the last day of school, even though he was pretty apprehensive about whether Ian would stick to his word or not. It wasn’t like he’d promised he’d wait for him or some shit, it’d been more like a ‘maybe’ type thing. And even though Ian had claimed it unlikely he’d have a boyfriend in the picture, Mickey knew there was always that possibility. It’s not like he himself had been celibate this whole time. He doubted Ian was either. Luckily they hadn’t run into each other in public again, and had only briefly seen one another at a school play where Yev played a piece of fruit who told a bad joke, then recited a rhyming poem with the rest of his class.

Still, he’d be lying if he said there wasn’t a glimmer of hope in him that Ian might ask him out. Despite his best efforts, Mickey still thought about him from time to time, and the feelings that coursed through his body when that happened were strangely akin to pining.

Yev found him first, and he was carrying a giant folder teeming with kiddie artwork. “Hey Dad! I’m in 3rd grade now!”

“I know, man! You’re gettin’ old,” he replied, pulling him into a side-hug. 

“No school for two whole months!”

Mickey gave him a high five. He glanced around, but couldn’t spot the teacher he was jonesing for. “You say goodbye to Mr. Gallagher?”

“Yeah. I wish he could be my teacher next year too. He was nice.”

“Yeah, he was.”

Mickey’s face fell a little, imagining it would be weird to go look for Ian inside his classroom as he contended with all the last day shit. He was just gonna have to suck it up and leave. Maybe if it was meant to be, they’d run into each other somewhere over the summer, or maybe he could track him down online somehow. But if Ian really wanted to, he supposed that he would be the one to find Mickey.

“Alright, let’s get outta here then, little man,” he said, brushing his hand through his son’s soft hair.

They turned and started down the stairs, making their way toward the car parked a ways down the street. They only made it about 10 feet before Yev tugged on Mickey’s hand and pointed.

“There’s Mr. Gallagher.”

Mickey looked over and saw him standing on the grass talking to some parents. He was about to keep on walking, determined not to embarrass himself, when Ian seemed to catch sight of him, breaking out into a wide smile as he waved.

He and Yev waved back, and his son started pulling him forward to the car again, so Mickey followed.

“Mr. Milkovich!” he heard, heart beating faster as he turned to see Ian jogging to catch up to them.

“Gallagher,” he replied with a slightly stiff nod of his head. “Thanks for teachin’ my kid. Uh, he really enjoyed your class.”

“The pleasure was all mine,” said Ian amiably. “Yev’s awesome.” He looked down and winked at the boy. “I hope you’ll get him involved in the summer reading program at the library. I think he’d really love it. They may put him in an advanced class or two next year, you know.”

“Really!” Yev exclaimed.

“I think so,” Ian answered.

“Uh, yeah,” said Mickey. “I think we can probly find a way to do that.”

“I might see you there. I have some nieces and nephews that need more reading in their lives.”

Right. So he definitely wasn’t going to ask Mickey out. He was going for the soft letdown.

“Oh, okay,” Mickey replied dumbly. His mouth felt dry. “Well, um, I guess this is it then.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess so.”

“Well, it was, uh, good seein’ you again.”

“Yeah, you too. Um—”

“Take care, Ian.” He smiled half-heartedly and went to turn around.

“Wait!” Ian burst forth loudly in his ear, and he turned back. “Are you, you know, seeing anyone?”

“Nah. You?”

“Not really.”

Ian shook his head and Mickey nodded, and the silence stretched out between them for what seemed like fucking forever, until Yev gave an exasperated yelp of disgust.

“He wants to kiss you!” he cried out of nowhere.

Mickey did a double take. “Yev! Shut the hell up!”

Ian laughed, and Mickey felt a flutter of hope.

“Just ask him to dinner and a movie, Dad. That’s what they do on TV.”

Mickey raised his eyebrows at Ian questioningly. “Uhhh… I guess… what he said?”

Ian schooled his features like he wasn’t internally busting a gut. “Sure, Mickey. I’ll go to dinner and a movie with you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Maybe you’ll even get that kiss.”

Yev fake wretched and stomped his foot. “Can we go now? Summer is starting!”

Ian’s grin was infectious. “I still have your phone number from the school records. Why don’t I text you later and we can pick a time and day?”

Yev was already pulling Mickey away, answering for his father, “He loves that idea. Bye, Mr. Gallagher!”

Mickey grinned over his shoulder. “Guess I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye, guys!”

“Why’d you do that?” Mickey asked his insolent son once they were a few steps away.

“Cuz you were being stupid.”

He supposed he couldn’t argue with that.

  


  



End file.
